


Transparent Galaxy

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 提罗PWP一个类似银河护卫队的AU
Kudos: 1





	Transparent Galaxy

提伯尔特发誓自己只是想喝一杯酒。就一杯酒，甚至都不是有的星球那种以桶为单位的酒，就只是一点放在玻璃杯里配上一片柠檬的鸡尾酒。刚刚结束的委托耗尽了他们所有的精力，所以他才这个落后得难以置信的星球上发霉。朱丽叶和帕里斯去补充物资，顺便难得地约个会。罗密欧想跟他一起出来，被他扔在身后坚决拒绝。开玩笑，他值得一点娱乐活动而不是又被扔到某个养老院里去修养身心。

所以他挑衅地在对方面前把剩下的酒一饮而光。五分钟前罗密欧从酒吧门口冲进来，五分钟后提伯尔特开始尝试无视对方自设的禁酒令。

“朱丽叶说了你伤好前不能喝酒。”罗密欧按住他的手，然后把酒杯拉向自己。

“我伤好了已经，用不着你管。”提伯尔特敲敲桌子，点头示意酒保给他续杯，无视罗密欧皱起的眉头。

但那杯续酒没能回到他手里，酒保把酒杯放回柜台下方，然后把账单按在桌上。“抱歉，吵架去外面吵。”银色皮肤的机器人冷着眼看他们俩，眼神里是他曾经无比熟悉的隔离和冷漠。罗密欧瞟了对方一眼，然后从把手腕靠到触摸屏旁，直到老旧的仪器发出滴的一声。提伯尔特坐在高脚凳上看着对方沉默不语的动作，新换的耳钉晃晃悠悠地挂在耳旁。他突然觉得有点好笑，放在以前他大概会原地把这机械生物拆成碎片，但是现在他却只是看着罗密欧的耳钉发困。

罗密欧拽着他往外走，然后在酒吧门口朝身后比了个大大的中指。提伯尔特闻到罗密欧身上浓重的酒气，三级星球没有什么精酿的技术，每一口酒都涩得发苦，像是暴晒了几天的机油让人头痛欲裂。他不知道罗密欧一个人到底喝了多少，但绝对难怪今晚对方的行为这么失常。

街上没什么人，只有零零散散的几个妓女在招揽生意。刺鼻的香水飘散在昏黄的道路中央，如同她们手里只剩烟蒂的香烟，掩盖在烟雾之中。

提伯尔特踢开地上的瓶子，金属撞到墙上发出刺耳的声响。“真是完美，在这种地方被赶出酒吧，”他讥讽地开口，现在那些暴力有时会一种他预料之外的形式表现出来，“下一步是什么？接下来你是不是要像对那些女孩子一样保护我？”他没想得到回答，罗密欧总是在退后，尝试和解一切矛盾。

但出乎他意料地，罗密欧猛地拽起他的领子把他推进巷子抵在墙上。劣质的酒精味道扑面而来，逼得他几乎仰起头来躲避。提伯尔特下意识地去摸他放在腿边的匕首，但罗密欧的膝盖顶在他的腹部让他动弹不得。其实只要他想他就能立即挣脱这微弱的桎梏，但罗密欧突然的爆发让他好奇下一步的走向。也许漫长的旅程真的稍微磨平了他的脾气，提伯尔特翻了个白眼，怀疑罗密欧现在被酒精浸泡的脑子里到底还有没有理智存在。

罗密欧蹙着眉头去看提伯尔特，刚刚灌下去的酒精还在胃里发酵，旋转着把醉意冲到的脑内。“你知道朱丽叶做了多久的手术才把你拽回来吗？”手术室带血的幻觉一遍遍在他眼前循环。他头一次离死亡那么近，他也头一次那么无能为力。朱丽叶在他们临时找的地方摆开工具箱的器械，带着一次性手套一点点地把子弹的碎片从提伯尔特身体里挑出来，再一根根地把横穿小腹的伤口合拢。但他什么都干不了，什么都干不了。他只能靠在门边闻着隐隐约约传出来的血腥味发抖，手里紧紧握着那份他执拗地接下的委托。

所以还是为这事？鬼知道他们来来回回吵了多久。提伯尔特抓住那双放在他领子上的手，然后把对方按回墙上，撞击到的垃圾桶发出哐的一声。“我知道我在做什么，要不我早就在卡普莱特那里时就死掉了，用不着你来教训我。”罗密欧的胸口在他身下起伏，怒气几乎要从棕色的眼睛中溢出来。路灯在他们刚刚走过的十字街口忽暗忽明，落后的发出嗡嗡的轰鸣声。不远处的酒馆传出嘈杂的人声，凌乱地回荡在无人的街道中央。

他们就这样在小巷子里僵持，直到提伯尔特咬上罗密欧的脖颈。

扩张进行得很粗糙，罗密欧没有带润滑剂而提尔伯特失去了本就为数不多的耐心。他吐了点口水到手心就拽下罗密欧的裤子想把手指往里塞，而罗密欧踢着他的小腿想要阻止他的下一步行动。理智都在逐步远离他们，没有尽头的旅程总有失控的那么一刻，也许是在他们飞船的某个角落，也许是在某个委托结束后，要不就是像现在这样在这个不为人知的酒馆小巷。哪里对他们而言都无所谓，当你见过星系在眼前闪耀，又怎么会在乎空间的渺小。

所以最后罗密欧还是妥协了，他抽出一只手解开腰带，放任提伯尔特把手指挤进他的后穴。但这不代表他不生气。他受够了提伯尔特对自己的满不在乎，企图用暴力和伤口愈合荣誉。他们早就离开了维罗纳，没人会用鄙视的眼神看着提伯尔特，但童年的烙印深深地刻在对方脑海深处。但提伯尔特永远不肯承认，永远不肯承认他值得一个新的机会，一个被爱的机会。

“要做就快点，”罗密欧直起身子，把外套撩到身后。

提伯尔特有点意外地挑挑眉，自从他们上次在莫名其妙地中招，然后在床上滚了整整三天后，罗密欧就再也没有尝试过他的底线。看来对方确实醉得不清，让他几乎有点好奇罗密欧到底一个人喝了多少。他托着对方半靠在墙上，两根手指在穴道里张开又合拢。但就算这样，罗密欧还是絮絮叨叨地在他耳边抱怨，像是什么没有被按红键就不停歇的道德机器人。

所以他只是抽出手指，在罗密欧反应过来之前就把阴茎挤进还没扩张完全的后穴，满意地听到对方发出一声窒息的呻吟，然后把拳头锤在他的后背。衬衫乱七八糟堆在他们腰间，差一点勾住他束腰的纽扣。

罗密欧报复地咬在提伯尔特的脖颈上，留下一个发红的牙印。“你真的是个混蛋，你知道吗？”他抓住提伯尔特束腰的皮带，把对方向自己拉近。“永远不在乎别人的混蛋，只想着自己，想打架就打架，想流血就流血，然后让别人来解决你的烂摊子。”阴茎因为这个动作而在他身体里进得更深，紧紧地顶在他穴道最深处，直到他再也吞不下更多。他发出一声颤抖的呻吟，然后猛地咬住嘴唇，酸软感从他脊背后袭来，伴随提伯尔特恶意地在他后穴深处的研磨。

醉意同样在提伯尔特脑海中发酵，而罗密欧在他耳边的喘气把所有他隐瞒的秘密翻出。“那你呢？你就不是一个跟我一样的混蛋，嗯？”他抽出阴茎又狠狠顶入，把自己卡在罗密欧腿中间，不让对方有反驳的余力。“自以为是地把自己的情感强加在别人身上。”现在罗密欧几乎是钉在他身上了，青年早就软得撑不起自己，被他半抵着靠在墙上，又因为汗水一点点地坐到他阴茎上。

巷子里只有他们压抑着的喘息声在回荡，像是在太空中分享氧气的遇难者。罗密欧紧紧地抓住提伯尔特的后背，防止自己地滑到地上。“那是你……”他开口想反驳，却一下子被传来的脚步声吓了一跳。昏醉的流浪汉骂骂咧咧地走过路口，发出拖沓在地上的脚步声。被人发现的可能性让他一下子夹紧自己，慌乱地推挤着提伯尔特示意对方不要发出声音。

但提伯尔特没管罗密欧的警告，他咬住对方的嘴唇，狠狠地把自己送入青年的身体。一种恶作剧的快感袭上他的心头。罗密欧一下子绷紧自己，把他夹在腿间，短靴胡乱地踢在他的身后。“等一下……”对方挣扎着挤出几声警告，但又因为怕被人发现而只敢用气声威胁他，僵硬地想要让他停下动作。但提伯尔特只是继续啃咬着罗密欧的嘴唇，深深浅浅地在后穴里抽插，逼得对方扬起脖颈浑身颤抖。

但幸运的是，脚步声在路口停了一阵就逐渐远离，伴随着酒鬼骂骂咧咧的脏话逐渐远去。四周重归于寂静，除了街角对面发出的持续而又恼人的嗡嗡声。

罗密欧猛然推开他，“要是被人发现了怎么办！”

提伯尔特抬起腿，罗密欧眼眶发红，半是气得半是吓得望着他。“你现在担心？被卡普莱特发现的时候你怎么不在乎？”他掐住对方的腰，撩开装饰着水钻的衬衫往上摸。不是什么好的回忆，但现在他却只想用这个开玩笑，也许这个夜晚注定与众不同，也许他们就是只有在这种与过去完全背离的地方才能回归自己。

罗密欧只是看了提伯尔特一眼就侧过头去，行吧，看起来他们已经达成共识。“你知道我不在乎。”也许他是曾经服从于仇恨和偏见，但现在不是了。至少他们的抗争还算成功，要不然怎么会在这个他连名字都记不住的星球上搞起来，还心惊胆战地担心被人发现。他瘪着嘴略微不满地想。

提伯尔特耸耸肩，然后掐着罗密欧的腰把对方按在墙上，蹭过男孩的前列腺一直抵到最深处。后穴痉挛着吮吸着他，罗密欧勃起的阴茎夹在他们中间，前液蹭到衬衫上面。“不要死，向我保证，提伯尔特。”他听见罗密欧在他耳边的祈求。

他点点头，然后射在对方体内。

  
提伯尔特抽出自己，看着罗密欧跌跌撞撞地系上腰带。醉意明显浮上对方的脸庞，发红的耳尖被昏暗的灯光隐隐照亮。他叹口气，然后拎起明显因为腿软而跪在地上站不起来的青年，把对方扔在自己的肩膀上。刚才还在拽着他领子的人现在昏沉沉地靠在他身上，嘴里胡乱地嘟囔着梦话，闭着眼就往他嘴唇上撞。发苦的酒精的味道在他们中间交换，伴随着深夜狂欢者的吵闹声。还好他现在不想吐，罗密欧晕晕乎乎地想，半阖着眼跟提伯尔特争夺氧气。舌尖勾过他的上颚，皮质手套按在他的后颈，标标准准的提伯尔特。

“我们回去绝对要被朱丽叶骂死。”提伯尔特拎着罗密欧走出小巷挥手去叫对面的出租车，祈求着他们能在朱丽叶发现前回到旅店并且假装这一晚什么都没发生。理智现在逐渐回到他的脑海，逼迫着他思考失踪一晚上的后果。

然后罗密欧在他脚边吐了一地。


End file.
